


Thigh High [5]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Jade [5]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade and Tommy have some early morning fun - Topaz makes an appearance!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thigh High [5]

The early morning light filtered through the blinds and Jade rubbed her eyes looking to the clock. She swore under her breath at the time, 3.28am. “when did the sun start to rise so early?” she muttered.

She and Tommy had only fallen into bed 90 minutes before; both too exhausted to give into their carnal desires. Tommy had been most annoyed at drifting off with a hard on. Now after just an hour and half sleep Jade felt regenerated and wondered if Tommy would feel the same.

 

Jade lifted the covers a little and bit her lip, Tommy was still hard. His left leg was bent at a slight angle exposing his inner thigh and she couldn't resist stroking it lightly with her fingertips.

 

Tommy's body moved as her hand grazed his manhood and she heard him swallow hard before his arm moved around her and traced her waist with his fingers.

“Whatayou want?” he breathed

“You...eventually.”

“Oh, eventually?”

“Yeah.”

 

Jade wriggled herself under the covers, brushing her hair back off her face so she could see and licking at Tommy's inner thigh. Looking up as she licked she watched Tommy's head fall back against the piled pillows and his eyes flutter closed, his teeth were visible as he bit and sucked on his own lip. Tommy moved his hips trying to move his erect penis towards her but Jade just shuffled further down the bed concentrating on his thigh; she grazed her teeth over the skin lightly making him moan before nipping between her teeth – small nips at first followed by light kisses, gradually the nips grew into bites, pulling at the skin. Tommy's moans were low in his throat while Jade sucked hard on the skin.

 

“Fuck Jade, higher please!”

Jade released his skin and trailed her tongue higher up his thigh; flicking it quickly over his balls and the base of his cock.

“Yes... again....” 

Jade nibbled her way up Tommy's solid shaft, licking at the base of his glans before sucking lightly, never taking him fully in her mouth.

“Jade... please....” Tommy's hand crept down the bed and tangled in her hair; he had found out quickly how much Jade liked having her hair pulled on.

She continued to switch between his cock and thigh, sucking and licking then nibbling. Tommy's breathing was heavy and rough, Jade knew full well he was close when he thrusted his hips towards her repeatedly. She pulled away and started to crawl back up the bed beside him.

“What?” Tommy breathed and clenched his fists, Jade grinned.

“Oh, fuck no, woman!” a small scream escaped Jade's lips as Tommy moved on the bed; sitting up, gripping her and turning her nude body so her back was to him.

 

“Oh fuck Tommy.” Jade let out a shaky breath feeling Tommy hard between her ass cheeks

“Bend forward... lean on your hands.....”

Jade nodded silently and swallowed hard crawling herself forward on her hands; exposing herself to Tommy.

 

She had just positioned herself when Tommy moved and thrusted himself quickly and deeply inside her, making Jade call his name instantly. Tommy shook and called out as he came hard inside her almost straight away.

Jade squirmed and groaned feeling Tommy thrust harder and deeper inside her than before.

“Fuck I wanted to do this when we got back....but....”

“Just shuttup and fuck me!”

“Oh baby!”

 

Tommy's hands were resting on her hips and moved slowly across her body; one up her torso between her breasts pulling her up and back against him and the other down; almost tickling her clit as he thrusted hard and fast.

Tommy remembered vividly she liked to be touched lightly; the first time he had brushed his fingers over her, her body had almost left the bed. He had never forgotten the sight of her back arched towards the ceiling, her knee's apart and her breasts exposed before him.

Jade's body reacted much the same now – her back arching into him, pushing herself down deeper onto him.

 

Tommy hadn't expected to get so hot so fast after already coming once but he found he was hardly able to control himself. Jade's moans and groans alternated but were constant; barely able to speak except single words - “more....deeper...harder”. Small screams escaped her lips, Tommy had already felt her come once, her muscles contracting and releasing around him - pushing him closer again. His long slender fingers danced over her swollen and sensitive clit, Jade reached a hand back and twined her fingers into his hair holding his lips close to her ear, she loved hearing his heavy breathing and his deep moans, feeling his hot breath on her ear and neck.

Tommy nudged her long hair out the way and sucked hard on her neck, nipping at the area joining her shoulder.

His thrusts had become frantic as the sun rose and shone light across their shining forms. Their skin was sheathed in sweat.

Jade's grip tightened on Tommy's hair, she was sure she would pull it out and was equally sure Tommy didn't give a shit. Tommy's eyes were tightly shut his mouth back at her ear, his fingers dug into her skin slightly between her breasts and his light passes over her clit had become rough and rushed. He could feel Jade pushing back and down onto him, flicking and twisting her hips while she pulled on his hair. Their orgasm was equally as rough and seemed to end too quickly. Their bodies shook and their voices caught in their throats; barely able to make a sound.

 

Tommy held Jade tight, collapsing down onto the bed together he curled himself tight around her falling into a heavy and exhausted sleep. He didn't wake until 12 hours later to Jade screaming at him; “Wake the fuck up...who the HELL is Topaz?”


End file.
